


Harry's Journal

by Bunnies306



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies306/pseuds/Bunnies306
Summary: Harry needed an outlet, somewhere to put all his thoughts about the war, Voldemort, and everything he had just found out.That's where his diary comes in.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

For the last few weeks Snape has been acting off in potions, paying less attention to me, only occasionally commenting on my potions.   
Not that I’m not glad for it, it lets me think about what I’m doing rather than worrying about him looking over my shoulder and making me nervous, it’s more likely to cause me to make a mistake rather than get me to try to be better.

Besides that, Hermione and Ron still bicker, the twins sometimes comment about “the lovebirds” but I don’t know if they’d really be a good couple not that I’d really care, it’s their life.

Dumbledore is still continuing to ignore me, I’ve been contacting Voldemort through my head about what Dumbledore is trying to do, but he just tells me it’s probably because Dumbledore doesn’t want him to find out about anything.

Then again, Dumbledore, the crazy old man, is supposed to be my magical guardian, even if nobody knows that besides me I should probably tell someone that he’s not doing his job.

Getting Dumbledore fired would be nice, everyone still thinks he and I are lying about Voldemort being back, but at this point I’ve given up trying since I found out how to contact Voldemort and found out that because of the horcrux in my head Dumbledore basically wants him to kill me so that Dumbledore can then kill him (I mean, he expects my mother’s magic to save me, is he completely confident it will? And if he knows for sure it will save me, why couldn’t he have just told me and we could have actually worked together and ended the war once and for all).

Yeah, yeah, Moldy Voldy told me about the horcruxes, but I’m glad to have been told because unlike Dumbledore he actually tells me things rather than keeping them secret.

Wouldn’t someone like to know that they have part of the dark lord in their head? Yea, Dumbledore wanted to keep that a secret.

Dumbledore doesn’t know that I know about the horcruxes though because Voldy taught me how to occlude my mind, which ironically also helps me keep things from him.

I’m not even really on either side at this point, what good would it do me? Dumbledore put me with my aunt and uncle who don’t care about me at all, and Voldemort killed my parents, putting me in a position that Dumbledore could put me with my aunt and uncle.

I don’t exactly know what to do yet, but since Voldemort knows I’m his horcrux he’s not about to kill me for a simple mistake, as long as I don’t cause him to get overly angry he won’t want to kill me in a fit of rage.

Until next time,   
Harry Potter


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore knows I’m the only one that can kill Voldemort, unless he thinks Neville can, which I don’t think that’s really possible sadly, because despite being a powerful wizard Neville can’t really use that power as well as he could if he had his own wand, he still has his father’s old wand.

Even if I don’t want to be a leader or a real warrior in the battle I still want to help end it, I don’t want innocent people to die, while a lot of the death eaters are bad, some are only there because they’re scared, or people they love were threatened. Or they could also be selfish, terrible people.

But I’m not going to bother dealing with the death eaters, I’ll just help make it clear that “Hey! I know you guys are terrible people! But could you stop killing each other? The neutral side has cookies!” If they don’t accept the peace then they can go to hell, do they have the devil’s food cake there? I mean it is hell, so who knows, does the devil like the devil’s food cake? Did he help make it? Why is it called the devil’s food cake?

I just want this war to end, I’ll find a way at some point I just don’t really know how I’m going to do it.

Maybe I should use sleeping gas at the next meeting of the Death Eaters, and just kidnap them all and use Veritaserum on all of them to see if there are any of them that are actually worth leaving, if any.

Maybe I should just avoid the whole war entirely, move to America after Hogwarts closes, I would hope it closes to send us home? Or at least send the lower years home, surely they can’t help us that much? That would also be so much safer.

Why would they keep the 1st-3rd years here anyway? There are plenty of adult wizards that can come and help fight, it’d just be causing needless death by keeping them here, it’s obviously not as safe at Hogwarts as Dumbledore would like us to believe. I mean, in first year our teacher was literally possessed by Voldemort, and instead of putting wards up that were strong enough to prevent CHILDREN from going into the 3rd floor corridor he literally told everyone that unless you wanted to die a painful death that you were to not go there, he didn’t give a reason, he basically put it right in front of them that they shouldn’t go there, what kid is going to follow that? It’d just make them curious. He didn’t even put anything up that a 1st year couldn’t get through, what if Voldemort DID get the Philosophers stone? Heck, at this point I would’ve just given him it.

We had a freaking basilisk petrify a lot of kids 2nd year, why didn’t Dumbledore call someone for help? Surely we weren’t the only people with mandrakes to make the potion to bring the kids back, they missed most of the year, for what? To keep the attacks a secret? Ginny nearly died, people were petrified and we had a terrible DADA teacher, we barely even learned anything useful from the class that year, the first class was a test on practically everything but DADA (why should I know Lockhart’s favorite color?) and Lockhart tried to obliviate me and Ron. 

Hogwarts is a good school, but the headmaster is shit.

Well I guess that's it, so until next time, Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where I plan on going with this? but it will be interesting, whatever it turns into.  
> I may at some point make a chapter that is not in the journal, but in the real world, we'll see though.


End file.
